hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
This is a list of the characters who appear in the series Axis Powers Hetalia, created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Powers North Italy (Veneziano) Main article: Feliciano Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibitalia) The title character of the series. He is a energetic yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta. He is the grandson of Ancient Rome, who was once the strongest nation in the world. Germany Main article: Ludwig *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto A strict and rule-abiding soldier, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of oranges (tomatoes in the published manga and anime). Despite their differences, he has become rather close to the carefree Italy. Japan Main article: Kiku Honda *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi The third and final member of the Axis Powers, recruited by Germany. He is mysterious and quiet, yet hard-working. Allied Forces America Main article: Alfred F.Jones *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi A loud, energetic man who happens to always have his nose in others' business. He's obsessed with freedom, justice, and superheroes, as well as cheeseburgers. England/United Kingdom Main article: Arthur Kirkland *Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged older brother figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. Though he is technically the United Kingdom (as evidenced by his flag), he is often referred to as simply England in most translations (though merchandise refers to him as UK, due to the Japanese word Igirisu being used for both terms). He is mentioned to have an older brother representing Scotland, who regularly bullied him in their childhood. France Main article: Francis Bonnefoy *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England for the longest time. He can often be seen streaking or making inappropriate advances on others. China Main article: Wang Yao *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida The oldest of all the nations and the eldest "brother" to the other Asian characters. He tends to end his sentences with the "-aru" suffix. Russia Main article: Ivan Braginski *Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato A large, intimidating nation with the cruelty of a child, Russia has mentally cracked from his history of war and bloodshed. Europe South Italy (Romano) Main article: Lovino Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa The older brother of North Italy. He has an inferiority complex, and hates both Germany and France. He is kind to women, but not very social to other men. Spain Main article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo *Voiced by: Go Inoue Romano's childhood caretaker, who was once a powerful nation until England and America drove him to poverty. Though he is affectionate towards Romano, the other isn't too warm towards him. Austria Main article: Roderich Edelstein *Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma A young master who loves the piano and was once married to Hungary. He helped raise the younger Italy, when he became property of the Holy Roman Empire. Hungary Main article:Elizabeta Héderváry *Voiced by: Michiko Neya A tomboyish woman, once married to Austria. Prussia Main article: Gilbert Beilschmidt *Voiced by: Unknown (voice actor uncredited) The older brother of Germany and grandson of Germania, who'll do anything to become strong. Poland Main article: Feliks Łukasiewicz *Voiced by: Kazutada Tanaka The cross-dressing "valley boy" partner of Lithuania, he was a super nation until he became annexed by Russia and the two were split apart. Switzerland Main article: Vash Zwingli *Voiced by: Romi Park A xenophobic, reclusive former mercenary who is overprotective of his Alps. Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya The adoptive younger sister of Switzerland, who once lived a difficult life. Belgium Main article: Belgium A little-seen female character that not much is known about. She has an older brother, Holland, and another sibling (whose gender was not stated) representing Luxembourg. Holland The older brother of Belgium. He has so far only appeared in silhouette in the series, but is said to be a very tall and strong man, who likes really young women and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. He once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". Belarus Main article: Natalia Alfroskaya Russia's younger sister, who wishes to marry him someday (though he fears her). Ukraine Main article: Ukraine The other, elder sister of Russia with a large heart (and chest). Bulgaria A character who has only briefly appeared in one strip so far and has yet to be profiled. In his debut appearance, he bullies Italy despite being an ally of his and Germany's, stating that something about Italy's face made him feel compelled to beat him up. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. Czech Republic/Czechoslovakia A character that has appeared in a sketch sheet, but who has yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork. One possible design had him as a bearded man, while the other designs showed him to be clean-shaven and appearing to be younger. A child version of the character is also depicted. Besides Himaruya wondering what design to use, it is noted that he wavered between calling him simply Czech (for the Republic) and Czechoslovakia on the design sheet. It remains to be seen which name will be used for the character, and if a Slovakia character will exist as well. Nordic Europe Sweden Main article: Berwald Oxenstierna *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai A tall, silent nation who considers Finland to be his "wife". Finland Main article: Tino Väinämöinen *Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima Sweden's "wife", who denies having such a connection to him. Denmark A Nordic nation who once had control over Sweden and Finland. He is often depicted with an axe. Norway A mysterious Nordic character, often seen with fairies and gnomes. Iceland Main Article: Iceland A character with a cool exterior, who is hot-blooded deep down. He is treated kindly by Russia, but he can't help but feel suspicious. Mediterranean Nations Greece Main article: Heracles Karpusi A man with a love for philosophy, as well as cats. He doesn't get along very well with Turkey. His mother was known as Ancient Greece, and he often sleeps in the ruins of her civilization. Turkey Main article: Sadiq Adnan A competitive type who fought frequently with Greece. Egypt Main article: Egypt A character that briefly appeared in the original webcomic, but rarely shows up in the later installments and published manga. His mother, Ancient Egypt, was a love interest for Rome. The Turkish Republic Of Northern Cyprus A character who has only appeared in official Hetalia merchandising so far, most notably the cards. He has yet to make an appearance in the actual manga or anime. Baltic Nations Note: Although the three characters are referred to as "brothers" at times, it is to be noted that they are not actually siblings and don't recognize each other as family Lithuania Main article: Toris Lorinaitis *Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi The partner of Poland, who became the property of Russia for some time. He is often intimidated by Russia, though he gets along well with America and Poland. Estonia Main article: Eduard Von Bock *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The studious middle "brother" of the Baltics, he has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit. Latvia Main article: Raivis Galante The youngest of the Baltics, and the most sensitive. Asian Nations South Korea Main article: Im Yong Soo The youngest of the Asian nations, he often claims responsibility for others' work and shows his affection for his family in bizarre ways. Hong Kong Main article: Hong Kong An Asian nation character with thick eyebrows, which he acquired due to England putting a curse on him. Due to his lack of expression, it is hard to tell how he is actually feeling and what he is thinking. Taiwan Main article: Taiwan The only female Asian character introduced so far, she is said to be a nervous but stubborn type. A chibi sketch of her by Himaruya reveals that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. Thailand A newly-introduced character who has yet to appear in the actual strip. Vietnam A female character who appeared in older Himaruya sketches, she has yet to be officially introduced in the series or its merchandise. Tibet A character who briefly appeared in the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, who has yet to get an official profile of any sort. He is depicted as a bald monk. In the anime adaptation of Teensy Japan, he was replaced with a talking panda. Mongolia An Asian character who has only appeared in a chibi sketch so far (of the Asian Nations group). He appears to look somewhat similar to Thailand, having short dark hair and wearing glasses. Other Nations Canada Main article: Matthew Williams *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi The brother of America, who is often forgotten or mistaken for him by other nations. Cuba Main article: Cuba A nation who doesn't get along well with America. However, he is friends with Canada. Seychelles Main article: Seychelles A cheerful island girl, first introduced in the Gakuen Hetalia game and usually seen holding a fish. Her classmates in the game are named after other African territories: Kenya, Uganda, Zimbabwe, Botswana, Ghana, Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo, Sahara, and Ethiopia. Sealand Main article: Peter Kirkland *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa The younger brother to England, Sealand vows to be recognized as an actual nation someday. After selling himself on Ebay, he was adopted by Finland and Sweden. Australia One of the most recent characters, seen only in chibi sketches so far. He has thick eyebrows much like England's, and is shown with a koala. Empires and Ancient Nations Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda The grandfather to both Italy brothers, he was the strongest nation in the world but withered and eventually died. Germania Main article: Germania The grandfather of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, and others, he was once Rome's bodyguard but became his enemy at some point. He is said to have delivered the killing blow to Rome, before dying himself. Holy Roman Empire Main article: Holy Roman Empire *Voiced by: Jun Konno The childhood love of Italy, who tried to become a powerful nation but failed and vanished, presumably having died in the war he went to. Saxony and Bavaria Two other grandchildren of Germania, who have only appeared so far as background characters in the Diary Of The Awesome Me segments with Prussia in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series. They were also briefly mentioned in a summary in the events of the "War Of Austrian Succession". Feudal Territories Of Japan These characters have appeared in the currently-unfinished story The World At War And The Fool Of Owari, representing the different territories of feudal Japan: *'Aizu' *'Mito' *'Osaka' *'Sendai' *'Owari' *'Kanazawa' While Aizu and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!), the other four have only appeared in this unfinished story so far. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. She had a problematic relationship with the clans of Japan. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Magyar A male ancestor of Hungary, who was an enemy to Ancient Greece. Miscellaneous Characters United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N. Tony An extra-terrestrial friend of America, who can't stand England and refers to him as a "limey". Hanatamago The pet dog of Sweden and Finland. Finland's original names for the dog included "Go For It, Bomber", "Bloody Hanatamago", "Cheese Castle", "Struggling Boy", "Sardine Picnic", "Mokko-chan", "Salmijiro", and "Pylory-chan". In some character sketches of Finland, Hanatamago is shown to wear matching hats with his owner's outfits. Kumajirou Canada's talking pet polar bear, who even forgets about Canada's name and existence itself. In return, Canada keeps forgetting the bear's exact name. Shinatty-chan A middle-aged man in a "Hello Kitty" knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit once so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime